The present invention relates to an amphibious vehicle.
The amphibious vehicle receives resistance due to waves from a front when it navigates over the water. In order to reduce such resistance, a device called a flap is attached to a front portion of the amphibious vehicle (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2014-108691). The flap has a plate shape extending diagonally upward from the front portion of the amphibious vehicle. A lift is generated by providing the flap, and the amphibious vehicle receives resistance due to waves and the like.
However, if the waves are extremely large, since load acting on the flap also increases, there is a likelihood that the flap itself or a support column supporting the flap will be damaged. On the other hand, when the flap is supported by a spring and a damper to suppress the load or vibration acting on the flap, the natural frequency of the flap decreases and there is a possibility of resonance depending on the cycle of the waves.
An object of the present invention is to provide an amphibious vehicle capable of improving reliability by suppressing damage to the flap or the support column.